Pirates Life For Me
by ZanGuardianAlari
Summary: The Belladonna. The Dragon's Pearl. Two ships that have been at war for several years. One for the ladies. One for the gentleman. Who will come out on top to be Ruler Of The Sea? Good or Evil? A story of loyalty, betrayal, truth, love, and deception. Who Will YOU Choose?
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue Utonium_**

"_Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me_." A young girl by the **age of 13** was sitting on the balcony of her large seaside mansion looking out to the sea. Her name was Blossom Utonium. She was the **oldest of three female triplets**. She lived with her sisters, father, and stepmother. Her father was a famous **scientist** that came up with new inventions that would help the world with upgraded technologies. He was a **fairly young** man for having three children. He loved his daughters, very much which would explain his **overprotective nature.** Blossoms' mother was a **schoolteacher** for young children of five to six. She was a sweet young lady that all of the children loved dearly. Like the Professor, she was also **fairly young** for having three young children.

Blossom heard a noise behind her and turned to see her two sisters walking towards her. Buttercup was the **middle child** of two minutes with dark raven black hair. Her eyes where as bright as a **freshly picked green apple** but her personality was **red like fire**. She was tough and hated to wear dresses. She often went along saying things without thinking about how much of an i**mpact her words had**. Once she realized, however, she would quickly apologize. Bubbles was the** youngest of three** **minutes** for Buttercup and six minutes for Blossom. She was the **sweetest and most kindhearted** out of her sisters. She **saw the good in everyone** she met before she saw the bad. She is quick to trust people which has gotten her into a bit of **trouble in the past.** She had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes as bright as the **clear day sky**. She had a special connection with animals and **refused to eat any and all meat**. Her parents tried to get her out of that habit but it **never worked**.

Buttercup and Bubbles reached Blossom on the edge of the balcony and sang with her, "_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me_." Bubbles was the first to speak.

"_Do you girls ever think we are going to become pirates?_" The girls had a fascination with the **ruthless tyrants of the sea** ever since they were little. They dreamed of sailing in the water going **wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted**. They wanted to see the world for what it is, not from stories their mother told them of. It was hard to do it because of their very **overprotective father**.

"_I don't know Bubbles. Hopefully one day. But we have to promise that we will sail the sea only to help others. Not to cause them pain like other pirates_." Blossom said. Buttercup and Bubbles nodded in agreement.

One day. One day the girls would rule the sea with respect. To do that would be hard. There is a lot of work that has to be put in to being respectable **Queens Of The Sea**. It would all pay off.

**Or so they hoped**.

* * *

Hey guys! So this is my second story on this site. My other ones are about The avengers and Thor. Go cheak them out! I've had this idea for some time now and I wanted to share it. I hoped you enjoyed it! The bold quotes are ones that are imprtant and will impact the rest of the story so look out for them!


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue Lawson

I had to keep running. They were right on my tail. I couldn't let them find me. Not this time.

I pushed the trees out of the why as I ran through the dense forest. I could hear their footsteps behind me as I fell deeper and deeper into the trees. My heart raced with anticipation. **_I was afraid_**. My blonde hair flew out behind me. _**You have to keep running, or they will find you.**_ My father always told me that if you had to run, _**run fast and for as long as you could**_. To bad for me I was not the best runner. I suddenly found a small opening in a tree just fit enough for me to slide in. I ran in just in time. I covered my mouth to keep them from finding me. I herd them just outside wondering where I went. _**I couldn't let them find me.**_

When it finally got quiet, I snuck out of my hiding spot to look around. They where gone. Something told me that _**they were still there, watching me**_. Out of nowhere, something came slamming into my side. I grabbed it and tried to fight it off. Soon the other one slammed into us. We neared a hill and tumbled down in to a small stream. I managed to kick both of them off. I swiped my hair away to look at my two older brothers laughing their heads off.

I gave a few giggles splashing them with even more water.

"Haha! We got you good huh Boomer!" Brick laughed.

"I know right?! He looked soooo _**scared**_!" Butch piped in.

"Ya, ya whatever," I picked myself up walking over to them. "We'll just see about _**next time**_."

"Boys, dinner is almost ready! Come and wash up please!" Our _**mother**_ called to us. We all rushed back to out little house and went up to our room. I still wondered why _**kids of 13**_ would still share a room. With _**different personalities** _and likes, it's hard to make everyone happy _**all at once**_. Well, I guess that's what you get for living in a house with only two bedrooms.

Once we washed up in the small bathroom, we all headed down stairs to the kitchen. Our mother mad her famous _**Sweet and Sour**_ Soup. She had a thing for sweet and sour foods so she thought making a soup out of them would be something interesting to try. We all loved the outcome. It was made in all of the right ways. My brothers _**tease me**_ for having a way with food, but _**I ignore them**_.

My mom would be considered _**pretty young to have three 13-year-old boys**_. She's only in her early 30's, _**31 to be exact**_. She took very good care of us. I am always dubbed her twin. She has _**blonde hair and dark blue eyes**_ like me. _**My father looks just like Butch**_ and Brick looks just like _**Grandma Georgie**_. My mom was named after a _**famous Queen**_ in the old days who was kind yet assertive. _**Rachel**_ was always a pretty name for a girl and suited my mom very well. My father is a Pirate. He is famous around the world for his somewhat nasty ways. My mom never told us what kind of things he would do but my brothers and I have our own _**theories**_.

Dottie came in with a fresh bowl of bread that her and my mom where making. She is the _**household nanny**_. She is the best nanny in the world! When we were little she would sneak us treats in the middle of the night when our parents went to bed and she was the only one up. She still does that to this day.

Suddenly in the middle of a story about my mom Dottie was telling us, a _**large boom**_ came from out side. It sounded like it was _**close to shore**_. Our house was in the woods so it was muffled to us. It was so large that it shook the entire house. My mom told us to stay with Dottie while she went to go look out side. Butch being the person that he is jumped out of his seat to follow her. Dottie tried calling him back but it was no use.

"Whoa, guys come check this out!" He yelled to us. We all ran outside to see _**smoke and fire**_ coming from the main part of town near the coast.

"I'm going to go see what is happening. Brick, _**you and your brothers stay here** _with Dottie. I will be back soon." She then turned to Dottie. " Can you put them to bed for me?" Dottie gave her a nod and took Brick and Butches hands and shuffled them inside.

"But mom, what about you?" She came down to my level and kissed me on the forehead.

"Boomer, if anything happens to me I want you to _**take good care of your brothers**_, okay?" I gave her a small frown.

"But, I'm _**the younges**_t!" She smiled at me. I hoped I would **_see that smile again_**.

"That doesn't matter, Boomer. You will be fine. Your brothers _**need you**_ just as much, if not _**more**_, than _**you need them**_. You're the glue that _**keeps them together**_." She kissed me again and ran off to Town Square.

No. I couldn't let this happen to her. I can't let anything happen to her. My adrenalin pumped more as I heard the_** screams** _coming from Town Square. I ran back inside and headed up to our room.

"Guy's, we have to go make sure mom is okay. She's _**not safe there alone**_!"

"We were thinking the same thing. We have to go help._** I don't like those screams**_ coming from the Square." Butch came over to me. Brick agreed and we set off. We snuck by Dottie was sitting by the fire _**praying for every life**_ in Town Square. We ran our fastest to the Square. As we got closer the screaming became louder and louder.

I could not believe the _**destruction**_ that lay before us. _**Pirates** _were everywhere! Homes were on fire burning to the ground. _**Innocent people**_ where being shot right in front of their f_**amilies**_. It was like my **_worst nightmare_** come to life. One person seemed to scream the loudest. I whipped my head over to a _**blonde woman**_ being dragged by her hair onto a _**pirate ship**_. Her clothes where torn and she had nasty black and blue bruises all over her. Mom!

"Guy's look!" I pointed over to our mom with a look of horror. Butch quickly acted and looked for anything that could help her. He spotted an _**iron chain** _and grabbed it. He swung it over his head a few times aiming for their heads. One pirate grabbed it and flicked it away with one short movement of his wrist. He laughed at Butch showing off his _**yellow rotting teeth**_. Mom looked over to us, trying to reach for us. It was too late. The pirates took her on the ship and sailed away. The captain called the others to follow.

Just like that she was _**gone**_.

* * *

All right that was the second chapter! I hope you guys like it. It was not hard to do this one. It all just kind of came to me. Like last time, the bold italic words will be important to the story in later chapters, so look out for them! And like always Happy Reading!


End file.
